Alternate Solutions
by UmbrielBluethorn
Summary: A strange twist to the plot changes everything...well, almost. Then again, power IS tempting. Meet The Fusion Thing, wacky Djinn, and now... adept-abducting Tikis! Please review!
1. The Venus Lighthouse Effect

If you do not read the following information and get mad, that's your problem for not reading the warnings!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, Golden Sun 2, the characters, the plot, in fact I don't own much. However, I did twist the plot. I came up with the twist and that is all.  
  
Pairings: Not much, both are VERY mild. Jenna/Saturos and I will possibly go into Mia/Alex. That is all I'm saying at this point. Anything else that may seem implied is just your imagination.  
  
I got the idea for the Jenna/Saturos pairing from my good friend flowerofblackfire! If you want, go read her fanfic called Fantasies of the Open Mind. It's really good, just read mine first while you're here! Our two fanfics however are NOT connected in anyway other than the pairing. Like her, I don't want to hear or read flame saying Jenna or Saturos belong with anyone else. It would just be a waist of your time.  
  
Warnings: This story type thing is for ENJOYMENT ONLY!!! This did not, nor will happen in Golden Sun. I wrote this because I wanted to and there might be (probley is) some sort of OCC. I am warning you, if you don't like that you should leave.  
  
If you don't like Menardi, Karst, Kraden, and/or Wise One bashing go away. They are my least favorite characters and therefore are likely to be bashed. Any other character bashing is unintentional and I might not have noticed it. Heck, if you like any of the character's I mentioned not liking you shouldn't read this... well there's not much Karst bashing yet, but that's for this part.  
  
There is a brief mention of attempted suicide, death of two characters I hate, violence, mild language, but nothing graphic. I refrained from any graphic details as I was focusing on humor. If you don't like that much, don't read it.  
  
Caution, this may spoil some part of the game, I don't think it might because I flipped everything around but I'm warning you now.  
  
Now that I've scared away most potential readers (oops), it's time to start!  
  
Alternative Solutions: The Venus Lighthouse Effect  
  
Mia and Ivan approach the top of the Venus lighthouse together. Garet had come down with a sickness and Mia was 'unable' to help him. For that reason, Isaac decided to stay with Garet. He would have left Mia with him, but Garet would have ended up worse. Ivan was just horrible with sick people. Garet and Isaac had also let Ivan and Mia borrow their djinn as they would most likely need them.  
  
Mia: Are you sure this is the way??? *hopelessly lost*  
  
Ivan: Of course it is!!!  
  
Mia: Sure.  
  
*hours later*  
  
Mia: WE NEED a map.  
  
Ivan: Obviously.  
  
Mia: We're going to be stuck in here forever!!! *randomly finds top* We're saved!!! Uh Oh.  
  
Ivan: What?  
  
Mia: That.  
  
Ivan: Oh. 'The Boss'. *they set all the Djinn*  
  
*they walk a little farther, up to where Saturos and Menardi are waiting*  
  
Saturos: Get away from me freak.  
  
Menardi: What? How dare you insult me!  
  
Saturos: I-  
  
Jenna: Wait! You're not getting into a fight with her without me again!!  
  
*Jenna walks towards where Menardi and Saturos are standing*  
  
Felix: *can be seen from far off*.!!!  
  
Saturos, Menardi, and Jenna: -.-;  
  
Jenna: Anyway!  
  
Ivan and Mia: *get over to where Saturos, Menardi, and Jenna are*  
  
Mia: *Opens mouth to say something*  
  
Jenna: Okay, here's the deal. Saturos and I were talking it over and got an idea. See, if you give the Mars star to us, we'll incorporate you in our plan. No one important dies and, once we talk to Alex, we all get a little chunk of the world! Okay?  
  
Mia: I claim the Lemurian region! *tosses over the Mars star*  
  
Ivan: You're just going to trust them? How can you give in like that?  
  
Mia: Come on! Take some chances in life!  
  
Ivan: *mumbling* Sure, last time I did that, the Shaman Rod got stolen.  
  
Felix: *points to Sheba*.  
  
Sheba, Mia, and Ivan: o.o;  
  
Saturos: Leave her. If you don't show up, Alex will come.  
  
Mia: *sitting in her own little corner* Alex isn't here? Oh.  
  
Fizz: .are you okay?  
  
Mia: no  
  
Fizz: . Why do I even bother?  
  
Jenna: -.-; Back to the point.  
  
Menardi: Saturos, what is this she's talking about? I heard nothing of this! *advances on Jenna* It was your idea wasn't it?  
  
Jenna: Back off bitch!  
  
Menardi: How dare you call me that! You-*is cut off by Jenna's slap to the face*  
  
Jenna: *bitch-slapping Menardi* I'll call you whatever I feel like!  
  
Mia: Heh, now she's in for it.  
  
Jenna: Does anyone mind if I kill her now? I know it's a stupid question.  
  
Mia: One condition! I get to help!  
  
Jenna: Sure!  
  
Ivan: I'm confused.  
  
Saturos: Heh, don't worry, she'll die soon enough.  
  
*Alex enters with little bushes around his feet*  
  
Alex: What's the hold up? Things not going as planned?  
  
Saturos: The exact opposite. They're cooperating. Why are those bushes by your feet?  
  
Alex: I was in a hurry to get up here, they must have transported with me. *kicks bushes away* At the rate this is going, the fight should be over in about 5 minutes.  
  
Saturos: You give them that much time?  
  
Felix: .*starts stop watch*  
  
Alex: Felix, It will be over faster than you think. Let's make this interesting. I say 6 more minutes, 50 gold.  
  
Saturos: 5 minutes, 100 gold.  
  
Felix: .  
  
Alex: A candy bar?!? Well, 10 minutes it is!  
  
Saturos: Alex?  
  
Alex: Yes?  
  
Saturos: How do you know what he's talking about?  
  
Alex: I don't know.  
  
Felix: .  
  
Sheba: Has everyone forgotten about me?  
  
Ivan: Do you really want them to notice you?  
  
Sheba: Well, not really I guess.  
  
Mia: *summons Procne* Oooo. Pretty birdie!  
  
Procne: *attacks Menardi*  
  
Ivan: Hey! You're using my Djinni!  
  
Mia: But you're not using them now.  
  
Jenna: *summons Tiamat* DIE DUCK WOMAN!!!  
  
Tiamat: *attacks Menardi at the same time as Procne*  
  
Saturos: Now that you mention it, she does look like a duck.  
  
Jenna: *curse activates and Ryu pops out* Ryu: Stop! You can't kill her, if you did you'd have no one to hate!  
  
Saturos and Jenna: *turn to each other* Oh, we'll find someone.  
  
Alex: I almost feel sorry for the people on the streets.  
  
Mia: It's Alex! HI ALEX!!!  
  
Alex: *blinks* Hello.  
  
Menardi: We are in the middle of a fight here.  
  
Jenna: Shut up, you're dyeing.  
  
Mia: Hey! I have an idea!  
  
Everyone: *looks at Mia*  
  
Mia: We can hate Karst!  
  
Felix: .  
  
Alex: I agree, your not suppose to know who Karst is yet.  
  
Mia: Oops.  
  
Ryu: Back to the point! You shouldn't kill Menardi!  
  
Mia: Too late.  
  
Jenna: Like I said, no one important dies!  
  
Ryu: I never get the timing right! Hey it's Luff! ( *runs over to Luff who hovers over to Ryu*  
  
Luff: (  
  
Saturos: So THAT'S what the curse on the items is.  
  
Felix: .*blinks*  
  
Alex: *blinks*  
  
Saturos: What?  
  
Felix: *holds up stop-watch*  
  
Saturos: 5.30 minutes?!?  
  
Alex: The question is who wins.  
  
Felix: .*hands over candy bar*  
  
Saturos: But who gets the gold?  
  
Alex: I have an idea, we keep our money and split the candy bar.  
  
Saturos: Sounds reasonable.  
  
Ivan: Hey! I'm getting a vision of the future! *everyone ignores him*  
  
Later, Jenna, Mia, Ivan, Saturos, and Alex are hovering over Mia's map of the world.  
  
Jenna: Okay, so theirs one, two three, four, five, of us. Or, does Felix want to participate in this too?  
  
Alex: Felix just wants to be mayor of Vale.  
  
Mia: Those are pretty low ambitions.  
  
Jenna: So, let's get this straight, Saturos gets Prox and its land form along Tundaria, correct? Oh, and Hesperia.  
  
Saturos: That sounds right.  
  
Jenna: Ivan gets Atteka and that place between Gondowan and Ocenia. Why isn't it labeled? What a stupid map.  
  
Mia: Now that I think of it, I can't remember where I got it.  
  
Jenna: Well, now its name is Joe. Okay?  
  
Ivan: I guess so.  
  
Jenna: Alex gets all of Angara including Imil and Ocenia.  
  
Alex: Correct.  
  
Jenna: I get Gondowan and Mia gets the island clump, including where ever the Lemurian region may be.  
  
Mia: Yay!  
  
Ivan: Does Lemuria even exist?  
  
Mia: YES IT DOES!!!!  
  
Sheba, Alex, Felix, Jenna, Saturos, Menardi, and Ivan: o.0;  
  
Jenna: Hey, wasn't Menardi dead?  
  
Menardi: You can't kill me silly girl!  
  
Jenna: *goes over to whack Menardi some more but Mia has already thrown her off the Lighthouse* Hey! I wanted to do that!  
  
Mia: NEVER QUESTION LEMURIA, *pants* NEVER COME BACK TO LIFE WHERE YOU ARE NOT WANTED!  
  
Ivan: O.O And this is the person Garet and Isaac entrusted the Mars star to.  
  
Alex: As the land has been divided up, shall we proceed to light this lighthouse?  
  
Felix: .  
  
Alex: Exactly.  
  
Fire Djinni#1, #2, and#3: WAIT!!!  
  
Mia: Who are they!?  
  
Fire Djinni#1: Spark!  
  
Fire Djinni#2: Char!  
  
Fire Djinni#3: And Coal!!!  
  
Fire Djinni#1: We would like to  
  
Fire Djinni#2: make sure that  
  
Fire Djinni#3: we will not be cast aside. We are here to protect  
  
Fire Djinni#2: Djinn rights!  
  
Alex: Since when have Djinn had rights?  
  
Fire Djinni#3: WE, meaning all Djinn, have formed the  
  
Fire Djinni#2: Djinn National Association for Djinn Rights.  
  
Fire Djinni#1: But you can call it DNADR.  
  
Fire Djinni#2: I thought we were going to shorten it to DNA.  
  
Fire Djinni#3: Me too!  
  
Fire Djinni#1: But the Djinn National Association doesn't sound as cool!  
  
Fire Djinni#3: So?  
  
Fire Djinni#1: Okay, DNA IT IS!  
  
Fizz: HERE HERE!!  
  
Ivan: Sure.  
  
Saturos: I still fail to see how you can tell them apart Jenna.  
  
Mia: Fizz???  
  
Felix: .  
  
Alex: Are Djinn always like this?  
  
Mia: Spark?  
  
Fire Djinni#3: NO, Coal.  
  
Jenna: Let me handle this. Spark, Char, Coal. Stop causing trouble, we'll accept the DNA if you don't mess with our plans until they're complete!  
  
Fire Djinni#1, #2, #3: OKAY!!! *they all disappear into Jenna's pockets*  
  
Saturos: *takes Venus star and troughs it in Lighthouse*  
  
Sheba: I can't take it anymore! Goodbye cruel world! *jumps of Lighthouse into water*  
  
Felix: .!!!*jumps of after Sheba*  
  
Bane: ABANDON SHIP!!! *Jumps from one of Felix's many pockets and onto the lighthouse as Felix jumps off*  
  
Jenna, Mia, Saturos, and Ivan: o.0  
  
Jenna: But Felix wasn't supposed to have any Djinn.  
  
Mia: That was Isaac's, he lent me it.  
  
Wise One: *appears* You have betrayed me.  
  
Mia: Who are you?  
  
Ivan: It's the Wise One.  
  
Mia: The rock?  
  
Ivan: Yes, it asked Garet and Isaac to go on the quest!  
  
Mia: But how did we betray it?  
  
Wise One: Who are you? Where are Isaac and Garet?  
  
Mia: They're not here. You're too ugly to look at, even for a rock.  
  
Jenna: I was just about to say that.  
  
Wise One: Do not insult me!  
  
Mia: He reminds me of Menardi.  
  
Jenna: Let's kill it!  
  
Ivan: It's going to go after Alex!  
  
Alex: Why me?  
  
Ivan: I predicted it.  
  
Alex: Oh, then I'm not worried.  
  
Ivan: Hey!  
  
Wise One: Because you have betrayed me, I will kill you all so you can not light the remaining lighthouses.  
  
Mia: But none of us ever agreed to help you!  
  
Wise One: True. but you are all planning on lighting the Lighthouses!  
  
Mia: But how are you going to kill us?  
  
Kraden: My point exactly! *enters*  
  
Jenna: AAH!!! Kraden's here!  
  
Mia: Noooo!!!  
  
Wise One: I shall summon a miracle! *summons something*  
  
*Menardi appears*  
  
Everyone: NOOOO!!!!  
  
Menardi: Shut up, all of you. I'm so sorry about this Saturos!  
  
Jenna: Why I otta.*lunges for Menardi*  
  
Wise One: *creates shield for Menardi* Not yet young girl.  
  
Menardi: Now, Saturos!  
  
Saturos: You still think I'll help you?  
  
Menardi: *tries to fuse with Saturos*  
  
Kraden: We can't let her! *gets in the way*  
  
Menardi: *fuses with Kraden into The Fusion Thing*  
  
Ivan, Mia, and Jenna: Ew.  
  
Saturos: This is getting very interesting.  
  
Jenna: Is that even possible?  
  
Mia: Is Kraden from Prox?  
  
Ivan: No, I thought he was from Vale.  
  
Mia: Then how come he was able to fuse with Menardi into the ugly thing???  
  
Ivan: I don't know.  
  
Jenna: Maybe they were so alike it didn't matter.  
  
Saturos: That would explain a lot.  
  
Wise One: *looking at the fusion thing* Well I guess that works too. Attack Alex! Only if you survive this shall you be allowed to live!  
  
Ivan: I told you!!!  
  
Alex: You do realize I could just teleport out of here.  
  
Wise One: No, actually I never thought of that.  
  
Alex: And aren't you the Wise One?  
  
Wise One: You dare to question me?  
  
Alex: Yes, in fact, I do. That is why I will stay and fight The Fusion Thing. It is much too hideous to live.  
  
Mia: Finally! We get to see Alex fight! I'm going to help!  
  
Jenna and Ivan: Us too!  
  
Saturos: Finally, pay back!  
  
Saturos, Mia, Jenna, Ivan, and Alex: *attack The Fusion Thing*  
  
The Fusion Thing: Feel our wrath! Wait! I don't want to fight them! I will nobly give my life to make sure the lighthouses are not lit!  
  
Ivan: He's trying to make us feel sorry for him.  
  
Jenna: And it's not working.  
  
The Fusion Thing: Die! Seed of Doom!  
  
Everyone: ???  
  
Saturos: *slightly confused* But that attack doesn't exist.  
  
The Fusion Thing: It does now!  
  
Menardi's head: Noooo! I don't want to kill Saturos!  
  
Jenna: *mumbles inaudibly*  
  
Saturos: *shutters involuntarily*  
  
The Fusion Thing: *instead of hurting anyone, the Seed of Doom causes the entire lighthouse to become covered with flowers*  
  
Alex: Well that did a lot.  
  
Jenna: I'm confuzzle-ed.  
  
The Fusion Thing: Haha! Now that you are distracted I will unleash my most powerful attack! Snow Army!  
  
Mia: Snow army?  
  
*little snowmen appear*  
  
Random Snowman: Hi!!!  
  
Everyone: o.0;???  
  
Random Snowman: Boom! *explodes, disintegrating The Fusion Thing*  
  
Jenna: That was pleasantly quick, and random.  
  
Mia: Randomness is good.  
  
Alex: Now that we are finished with them, we only have to deal with the rock!  
  
Wise One: *glares at everyone* I'll get back at you all! *starts to leave* And your little snowman too! *leaves*  
  
Saturos: I suggest we leave now before anything else shows up. Besides we still have the other lighthouses to light.  
  
Ivan: What have I gotten myself into?  
  
Jenna: What about Garet and Isaac? What'll we do with them?  
  
Mia: We can deal with them later.  
  
THE END  
  
For now!!! Anyone, reviews! If I get a bunch of good one's I'll do another. If I get a lot of flames, I might do another and stress on what you didn't like, nut only if you get me really annoyed. For example, if I get a bunch of flames about how Jenna belongs with Garet, I'll stress the whole Jenna/Saturos thing.  
  
Send any private review you may have to dragonaerin@hotmail.com. Please include fanfiction in the subject though or I will delete it (stupid junk mail). 


	2. Somewhere Inbetween

Disclaimer- No, I STILL don't own any part of Golden Sun or The Lost Age. I wish I did though.  
  
Hail: That doesn't count.  
  
Ah, yes, meet my muses ... FIZZ *presses button and confetti goes everywhere* and HAIL *presses another button and glitter goes everywhere*  
  
Fizz: Hello!!! ^_^  
  
Fizz is always hyper, yep. Hail isn't.  
  
Hail: Um, right. Umbriel would also like to warn you about some things.  
  
Take it away Fizz!  
  
Fizz: I get to talk? YAY!! ^_^ There is a comment about someone being mute. There is nothing any of us has against being a mute. The same pairings still exist.  
  
There is also more OCC. Umbriel still doesn't like Menardi, Karst, Kraden, and the Wise One. That should be obvious.  
  
Hail: There's only a bit of language in this as far as I know. Basically the same things apply as the chapter before.  
  
On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alternative Solutions: Somewhere Inbetween  
  
*On the ground near the remains of the Venus Lighthouse. Alex can be seen waiting*  
  
Sheba and Felix: *wash up on shore*  
  
Sheba: *wakes up* It didn't work...  
  
Alex: No, you're too much of an important character to die.  
  
Felix: *wakes up*...  
  
Alex: No Felix, Bane jumped out when you jumped off the Lighthouse. That was rather stupid of you.  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Alex: Sure, anyway. Kraden has died for some bizarre reason not worth explaining, and so Mia will be joining your quest eventually. She wanted to look for Lemuria or something. Ivan mentioned you might be going there.  
  
Sheba: Why do we have to go on a quest?  
  
Alex: I am doing my own preparations, Saturos and Jenna appeared to disappear of the face of Weyward, any Ivan is overcoming some...um...issues...  
  
Sheba: Who's Mia?  
  
Alex: *raises eyebrow* Well for now I'll say she's an odd Mercury Adept from Imil. Her and I.use to be friends.  
  
Sheba: Friends?!? As in...  
  
Alex: Friends.  
  
Sheba: One day I'll get you! You'll slip up and admit you like that Mia person.  
  
Alex: *looks curiously at Sheba* Sheba, I think you hit your head too hard. Have fun in Joe. *teleports*  
  
Sheba: ???  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Sheba: *moves away from Felix slowly* Can you talk?  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Sheba: I'll take that as a no.  
  
Felix: ... *walks away and motions for Sheba to follow*  
  
Sheba: Right! Perfect! I have no clue where I am and I'm following a mute!  
  
*Felix and Sheba find a town and an inn*  
  
Sheba: *runs up to the innkeeper* Hello, we'd like two rooms, would you please tell me what the name of this town is?  
  
Innkeeper: Sure! That'll be 6 gold, this is Daila.  
  
*several hours later*  
  
Sheba: *wandering around inn*  
  
Mia: Hey!  
  
Sheba: You! You were one of the one's plotting against us!  
  
Mia: Huh?  
  
Sheba: You wanted the Lemurian region, remember?  
  
Mia: Oh yah!  
  
Sheba: You won't get away with it.  
  
Mia: What do you mean?  
  
Sheba: I won't let you!  
  
Mia: And how are you going to do that?  
  
Sheba: I don't know, but I'll think of something!  
  
Alex: Mia, I see you've met Sheba.  
  
Mia: Oh, hi Alex!  
  
Sheba: THIS is Mia?!?  
  
Mia: You didn't know?  
  
Sheba: Alex, do you have anything special to say to Mia? *grins WAY too innocently*  
  
Alex: *sternly* Sheba, leave me alone on that topic.  
  
Mia: What? I'm confuzzled.  
  
Sheba: *still smiling* Mia, Alex has something to tell you. I'm sorry I got all mad at you.  
  
Alex: Sheba, will you cooperate? I'm going to find ship.  
  
Sheba: Sure, I'll help you  
  
*Somewhere in Tolbi...*  
  
*Jenna and Saturos are sitting on the edge of Tolbi springs talking*  
  
Jenna: And I think I'll move that house over there, and change the roves to red. Oh, and that statue looks horrible over there, I think I'll move it to that corner... or mabey I'll blow it up.  
  
Random Person: Um, excuse me?  
  
Jenna: What's your problem?  
  
Random Person: I'd like to use the Tolbi Springs.  
  
Jenna: *blinks*  
  
Random Person: Could you get off?  
  
Jenna: Go away or I'll blow your head off.  
  
Random Person: ???  
  
Saturos: You know, she really will do that.  
  
Random Person: Why, Babi would go and arrest her.  
  
Saturos: I dont think she'd mind.  
  
Jenna: Babi?!? *eye twitches*  
  
Saturos: I warned you...  
  
Jenna: BABI?!?!?!?!  
  
Random Person: B-but I-  
  
Saturos: Wait, how'd you know about Babi anyway?  
  
Jenna: *not listening* Why that-[censored] *two hours later* Why the hell hasn't he died yet??? I'll kill that...  
  
Random Person: O.O  
  
Saturos: Jenna?  
  
Jenna: *stops yelling* What?  
  
Saturos: Let's change the subject.  
  
Jenna: Okay. *evil grin*  
  
Saturos: Well, I tried... not my problem.  
  
*Back in Diala*  
  
Sheba: Why are we doing this anyway?  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Mia: Where's Alex when you need him.  
  
Sheba: findahappyplacefindahappyplace...  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Mia: *blinks*  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Mia: *glares*  
  
Felix...  
  
Mia: STOP! I don't speak Felixian!  
  
Sheba: -.-;  
  
Mia: *muttering something about foreign languages* *wanders*  
  
All: *Find Madra*  
  
Mia: How'd we get here?  
  
Sheba: We walked.  
  
Mia: Yes, but I assumed their'd be a catch.  
  
BOOM *smoke can be seen as well as Djinn voices heard*  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Mia: WHAT?  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Sheba: We need to find someone who can speak Felixian.  
  
Felix and Mia: *nod*  
  
Mia: Hey, we can ask him 'yes' or 'no' questions. He seems to be capable of answering them!  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Sheba: Good idea!  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Sheba: -.-;  
  
Mia: Right...  
  
Jenna and Saturos: *appear from area that the 'boom' sounded from*  
  
Char: It's them!  
  
Scorch: We need  
  
Coal: to talk...  
  
Char: to someone!  
  
Scorch: We're  
  
Coal: Bored!  
  
Scorch: They *points to Jenna and Saturos*  
  
Coal: have mostly been talking  
  
Char: and only about Gondowan!  
  
Scorch: Of course, they've also been-  
  
Jenna: Okay okay! Shut up! *trys to shove them back in pockets*  
  
Scorch, Char, and Coal: AAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
Saturos: I STILL don't see how you can tell them apart.  
  
Coal: But what about the DNA!  
  
Fizz: Here here!!!  
  
Bane: *from inside Felix' pockets* YAY!  
  
Mia: I'm confuzzled again...  
  
Saturos: Well now we've found you I'm off to find a ship with Alex.  
  
Sheba: What happened to your ship.  
  
Mist: *pearing out of Mia's robes* It dieded, I sawed it...  
  
Sheba: *raises eyebrow* it died?  
  
Mist: *wide-eyed* Uh-huh!  
  
Sheba: How does a boat die? Did it break?  
  
Mist: It went BOOM! *Saturos cringes* I have good eyes, yep. Da wave hit it and pieces of wood went everywheres.  
  
Saturos: *morning over the loss of his ship* And that is why i can't use my boat...  
  
Sheba: Well could you at least stay until we figure out how to get something other than 'yes' or 'no' answers out of Felix?  
  
Felix: ...!  
  
Sheba: Uh-oh... I think I got him mad...  
  
Saturos: That could be it.  
  
Mia and Sheba: RUNN!!!  
  
Felix: walks after them*  
  
Saturos: Looks like they'll be needing out help.  
  
Jenna: Your right.  
  
Mia and Sheba: *are in the jail and out of breath* I think we lost him...  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Mia and Sheba: NNOOOOO!!!  
  
Saturos: Excuse me, we really have no time for this.  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Blue Haired Person Behind Bars: Um, perhaps I could be of some help?  
  
All: ???  
  
BHPBB: It seems to me that there is some communication problems.  
  
Felix: ...  
  
BHPBB: Really, might I ask why?  
  
Felix: ...  
  
BHPBB: Ouch...  
  
Felix: ...  
  
BHPBB: Then perhaps I can help. My name is Picard. I've been put in jail for something I had no part in.  
  
Saturos: *to Jenna* This guy can tell what Felix is saying. Would you agree that he would be useful to you?  
  
Mia: Let's help free him! C'mon he's got long blue hair, blue eye's, wearing blue, speaks Felixian, he reminds me of Alex! How bad can he be? Hmm...I wonder if he can teleport as well...still, Alex is much better.  
  
Sheba and Saturos: o.0;  
  
Jenna: Alright, we get you out of here, you accompany us and translate.  
  
Picard: Well, before we do anything I need to get back my boat. It may sound strange, but I'll let you use it.  
  
Jenna: Deal, stand back.  
  
Picard: Wait, before you do anything, tere's another prisoner in the corner.  
  
Mia: The only thing I see is a strange looking banana...  
  
Picard: That's it...it scares me.  
  
Mia: -.-;  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Picard: How ARE you going to get me out?  
  
Saturos: Like Jenna said, stand back. *I'll take care of this. attacks bars*  
  
Bars: *melt*  
  
Banana: *shrivels up* OW!  
  
Everyone: ???  
  
Random Person from Madra: Hey! They broke out our prisoner!  
  
All: *runs*  
  
*At Picard's ship*  
  
Jenna: Why won't the ship freakin' work?  
  
Picard: I've told you, it won't work without a key.  
  
Felix: ...!  
  
Picard: You can help steer the ship AFTER it works!  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Jenna: Let's go, we haf to find that thing now.  
  
Mia: Do you have any idea where it is?  
  
Picard: Yes, I think it's at Kibombo...  
  
Sheba: *looks at Jenna* my ability to predict the future hasn't come yet... but I'm not sure about taking Jenna with us.  
  
Jenna: You are NOT leaving me here. I'm going!  
  
*somewhere in Kibombo village*  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Picard: Yes I DO know what I'm doing. I've been here before, but only shortly.  
  
Mia: I don't get them.  
  
Akafubu: *from below starts ceremony with the orb*  
  
Jenna: *growling*  
  
Mia: *raises eyebrow* Okay, what do we do now?  
  
Felix: *uses move*  
  
Picard: ?!?  
  
Jenna: He didn't know we were adepts?  
  
Sheba: He can understand AND speak Felixian?!  
  
Mia: Picard, I have a question for you.  
  
Picard: And what might that be?  
  
Mia: How do you know how to speak Felixian?  
  
Picard: Well, you may not believe me, but I come from Lemuria-  
  
Mia: Lemuria?!?! *starry-eyed* Wow... a real live Lemurian...  
  
Picard: Erm, yes... Anyway, there are many books and in my spare time I've read most of them. Some of them have strange languages I've made a point of learing.  
  
Mia: Your really a Lemurian?  
  
Picard: Did you hear anything I just said???  
  
Mia: Yes, but your really a real Lemurian?  
  
Picard: Yes...  
  
Mia: Cool! ^_^  
  
Picard: *edges away from Mia*  
  
Mia: ^__^  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Jenna: I feel bad for Picard...  
  
Sheba: Me too.  
  
Picard: We should keep going now.  
  
*inside the gear tower*  
  
Jenna: What's up with this place? Did they plan it or something? What's up with all the gears? The Tiki's are bad enough!  
  
Sheba: And why are we doing this again?  
  
Mia: We have to get the orb thingie for the boat.  
  
Sheba: Oh yah...  
  
Venus Djinn: Hello!  
  
Sheba: A Djinn!  
  
Venus Djinn: What cha' doin'?  
  
Bane: Hello!  
  
Venus Djinn: Hi, could you help me? I'm stuck...  
  
Bane: Jump!  
  
Venus Djinn: I can't!  
  
Bane: I'll get you...or I'll get help!  
  
Venus Djinn: I'm saved! I hate gears.  
  
Jenna: I like that Djinn.  
  
Bane: Breath, go fly over and save it!  
  
Sheba: -.-; That's your plan?  
  
Bane: Yep!  
  
Breath: But it's pudgy! It might weigh a lot...  
  
Bane: You can do it!  
  
Mercury Djinn: *pop out of Mia's robes and form a cheerleading line* Go Breath Go! You can do it! YAY!!!  
  
Mia: They're embarrassing sometimes...  
  
Breath: *looks at dancing Djinn* Sure... *flys over to Venus Djinn* So... heavy... can't...hold on...much longer...  
  
Venus Djinn: Noo!!!  
  
Breath: *drops the Djinn on gear*  
  
Venus Djinn: Uh-Oh! *runs faster than the gear and makes it to the group*  
  
Felix: *holds out his hand* ...  
  
Picard: He wants to know it you want to come with us.  
  
Venus Djinn: Okay! I'm Steel! *joins party jumps into pocket*  
  
Bane: Hey! You took my spot!  
  
Steel: How should I know? Where do you want me to go?  
  
Bane: THAT pocket.  
  
Steel: But that one has lint!  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Mia: Don't make him mad!  
  
Steel: I don't want to have to live in that pocket!  
  
Bane: But I want the pocket you're in now!  
  
Felix: ... *knocks Djinn out* ... *puts them in linty pocket*  
  
Picard: *raises eyebrow* Well that's one way of doing it...  
  
A/N - That's it so far! Review! C'mon people! 


	3. Issues with Tikis

Umbriel: ^O^ I would like to dedicate this chapter to FLOWEROFBLACKFIRE!!!  
  
Hail: *covering ears* You didn't have to yell!  
  
Umbriel: I know! ^_^ But I felt like yelling!  
  
Hail: ???  
  
Umbriel: Fizz, would you like to help me with the warnings/disclaimers/award???  
  
Fizz: Sure!  
  
Umbriel: First, I'll start by giving an award to Rio Scar the Flowerofblackfire. Yes, Ryu(her muse) is invited too. This is simply because she helped me with a lot of the content in this. Mostly because of her ramblings of Tikis!  
  
Fizz: And so! She gets to pick a prize! Behind these three curtains are separate prizes! Pick one!  
  
Ryu: ^_^ Yay! ^_^  
  
Flowerofblackfire: *points to the center curtain*  
  
*center curtain comes up*  
  
Umbriel: And she wins a Chibi Saturos Plushie!  
  
Ryu: ^_^ Hey look Saturos! ^_^ It's you! ^_^  
  
Flowerofblackfire: o.o;;;  
  
Ryu: ^.^  
  
Flowerofblackfire: ^_^; *exist with plushie*  
  
Fizz: Umbriel, do you own Golden Sun?  
  
Umbriel: No! *pouts* And to anyone who understands the collective bit, I own nothing of that either.  
  
Hail: That was flowerofblackfire's idea. They were talking on the phone at the time.  
  
Umbriel: HEY!  
  
Fizz: There is also bashing of Akfubu and his dad. We don't like him, or the Great Gomba! Down with Akfubu! Also, there is a lot of 'tiki' 'bashing'.  
  
Umbriel: Rio rants about them, don't get her started!  
  
Fizz: Yah, Rio is much like Jenna so the personality kind of seeped through...  
  
Umbriel: And now, we start!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alternative Solutions: Issues with Tikis  
  
*Jenna, Mia, Sheba, Picard, and Felix reach the top of the Gear tower*  
  
Jenna: What the hell is this?  
  
Sheba: I think you have to pound that.  
  
Jenna: Okay... heh heh...  
  
Mia: Jenna, you scare me.  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Jenna, Mia, Sheba: *look at Picard*  
  
Picard: He says she was always like that.  
  
Jenna: Hey!  
  
Mia & Sheba: *raise eyebrows*  
  
Jenna: *uses pound and certain tiles go up*  
  
Felix: *takes step back, landing on a switch*  
  
Floaty things: *rotate*  
  
Felix: ...!  
  
Mia: They moved!  
  
Akfubu: *trys to perform ceremony*  
  
Everyone: *looks*  
  
Jenna: Hey, it's the idiot!  
  
Akfubu: *offers orb*  
  
Orb: *is rejected... poor orb...*  
  
Some little lights: *move*  
  
Gabomba: *Does absolutely nothing*  
  
Akfubu: *gets mad*  
  
Jenna: Hehehe... this'll be fun... I wonder... *pounds on the floating things and steps on the switch several times*  
  
Akfubu: *tries to perform ceremony again*  
  
Some little lights: *only the blue one makes it to the center*  
  
Gabomba: *eyes glow blue*  
  
Akfubu: *panics*  
  
Jenna: I like this... *pounds some things and steps on the switches until only the red light works*  
  
Akfubu: *trys yet again*  
  
Some little lights: *only red ones make it*  
  
Gabomba: *opens mouth and fire shoots out*  
  
Jenna: *cackles*  
  
Sheba: Jenna is having WAY too much fun with this...  
  
Jenna: *watching as Akfubu continues to panic* Funness...  
  
Mia: -.-; Jenna, we're never going to finish lighting the lighthouse at this rate.  
  
Jenna: But this is so much fun!  
  
Mia: Let's put it this way, you won't be able to see Saturos until we get a boat!  
  
Jenna: ...Oh... yah... *does it correctly*  
  
Akfubu *slightly annoyed* *trys it yet again*  
  
Orb: *is accepted! Yay orb!*  
  
Picard: Now we can go get it.  
  
Adepts: *see Akfubu go in*  
  
Picard: No!  
  
Jenna: Come on! Let's just get this thing over with! *leaves looking for the orb*  
  
Akfubu: *enters* What are you all doing here?  
  
Mia: We need the orb you stole from Picard.  
  
Akfubu: I never stole any orb! *opens secret door*  
  
Mia: Of course you did! Did that orb belong to you?  
  
Akfubu: The Great Akfubu can take what he wants.  
  
Sheba: 'Great Akfubu'? And so we meet another nutcase.  
  
Jenna: *comes back* Hey, why aren't you-*glares at Akfubu*  
  
Akfubu: You should all be punished for roaming around here.  
  
Jenna: YOU SHOULD BE PUNISHED FOR LIVING! DIE! *casts Fire*  
  
Sheba: O.O I'm glad I'm not her enemy...  
  
Akfubu: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! *running away from fire balls*  
  
Sheba: Would you mind punishing him AFTER we get the orb?  
  
Jenna: *ignores Sheba*  
  
Akfubu: *still running*  
  
Sheba: Jenna!  
  
Jenna: *still casting Fire*  
  
Akfubu: *still running*  
  
Sheba: JENNA!  
  
Jenna: *stops* What?  
  
Akfubu: *STILL running*  
  
Felix: *sticks foot out* ...  
  
Akfubu: *trips*  
  
Sheba: OK! We need to get the orb.  
  
Akfubu: Oww...  
  
Jenna: *smirks* Go Felix!  
  
Sheba: Is anyone listening to me?  
  
Mia: Just ignore them, I think the orb is that way. *points*  
  
*Everyone but Jenna and Akfubu leave through secret door until Jenna realizes she is being left behind. She then leaves followed by a limping Akfubu*  
  
Everyone: *finds statue holding orb*  
  
Statue: *starts talking* Blah blah blah...  
  
Everyone but Akfubu: *not listening*  
  
Jenna: *glares*  
  
Statue: *makes Akfubu the witch doctor*  
  
Jenna: *gets mad and takes orb*  
  
Statue: Curse on you!  
  
Everyone: *leaves*  
  
Saturos: *walks over to group* I've been looking for you, any luck finding a boat?  
  
Jenna: *runs over to Saturos and hugs him* You have no idea what it's like in there, there are tikis and-  
  
Saturos: Wha-*goes poof*  
  
*the statues laughter can be heard in the background*  
  
Jenna: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! THE TIKIS GOT HIM!!!!  
  
Mia: Well, you did annoy it.  
  
Jenna: He's probably going to be turned into a Tiki by now, we can't leave him there!  
  
Sheba: Jenna's scarry like this.  
  
Mia: She's paranoid.  
  
Sheba: Well, how would you feel if Alex was taken by a statue?  
  
Mia: Good point! Lets go help get Saturos back for Jenna!  
  
Sheba: I shouldn't have said anything... When will I learn.  
  
Picard: *thinking* How long do I have to stay with them?  
  
Felix: *thinking* ...  
  
Sheba: *attempting to use Mind Read on Felix* Well that answers my question.  
  
Jenna: C'mon! We have to rescue Saturos from the Tikis! They are evil, we must defeat them!  
  
Mia: Yah, Sheba, lets go!  
  
Sheba: Picard? Felix? Are either of you going?  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Picard: He has to look out for his sister.  
  
Everyone: *looks at Picard*  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Picard: And I'm going as his translator... *sighs*  
  
Jenna: Okay! Let's go get Saturos back!  
  
*Everyone goes back inside the Gabomba*  
  
Jenna: Saturos was turned into a Tiki, I just know it!  
  
Sheba: Calm down Jenna, Saturos is fine, he's probably just lost in there!  
  
Mia: I could help with that. I always get lost.  
  
Jenna: -.-; How would that help?  
  
Mia: ^_^ Maybe if I get lost, I can find him and you'll all be with me!  
  
Picard: That logic doesn't make any sense.  
  
Mia: Sometimes, if you forget the logic, you'll be better off.  
  
Jenna: Let's just GO! We can't wait longer!  
  
*all get to statue*  
  
Jenna: *talking to statue* Give me back Saturos! You better not have done anything to him or I'll kill you!  
  
Sheba: Jenna, I'm sure Saturos is fine.  
  
Statue: BUAHAHA!!! You mortals know little of my power! All fear me!  
  
Jenna: GIVE BACK SATUROS!  
  
Mia: I'm stating to not like this statue,  
  
Statue: *starts glowing* See for yourself what happened to him!  
  
*wooden tiki appears*  
  
Picard: -.-; I don't believe this.  
  
Sheba: *uses mind read on tiki* Um... this is Saturos alright, and a not too happy one at that...  
  
Jenna: NOOOOO!!! I told you he was turned into a Tiki!  
  
Saturos: o.0; This is embarrassing... Why can't I use Psynergy in here?!? And what is that [censored] voice in my head?!?  
  
Mia: It speaks!  
  
Jenna: It's not an it! It's a HE!  
  
Mia: I'd have to argue, I don't think that tikis have genders.  
  
Jenna: Of course they do! They are girl tikis and boy tikis. How do you think they multiply?  
  
Mia: They're asexual.  
  
Picard: I don't think tikis 'reproduce' I think people make them.  
  
Mia and Jenna: *ignoring Picard*  
  
Jenna: But look at the statue, that's definitely a he.  
  
Mia: That's what they want you to think. Wait, the Great Gabomba's a tiki?  
  
Jenna: Of course he is! He's the master of all Tikis. *gasps* The master of the collective!  
  
Sheba: Shouldn't we be trying to change Saturos back?  
  
Jenna: Hold the conversation! *turns to statue and glares at it* Make Saturos normal.  
  
Statue: Make me, though, I will never tell you how too fools!  
  
Jenna: *gets very angry* How... dare... you... insult me! *casts inferno*  
  
Statue: BUAHAHAHA-*dies*  
  
Saturos tiki: *crumbles*  
  
Picard: Jenna, you used a FIRE attack near a WOOD tiki that had your lover imprisoned in it!  
  
Jenna: O__O SATUROS!!!! NOOOO!!!  
  
*dust clears and Saturos is sitting on the ground*  
  
Jenna: YAY!!! *hugs Saturos* Praise the Gods!  
  
Saturos: Ow...  
  
Picard: *sighs* Good thing Saturos is a Fire Adept... *uses Ply on Saturos*  
  
Saturos: But I thought Fire Adepts were immune to temperature changes...  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Picard: Get away from me!  
  
Everyone else: *looks at Picard*  
  
Picard: Before the statue died, it put a curse on Felix. Jenna, I think that whoever the cursed person touches gets a Psynergy seal put on them... and the Psynergy seal is a tiki!  
  
Sheba: And how would you know this?  
  
Picard: I've read a lot in the Lemurian library.  
  
Mia: Oh! So that's what the whole curse thing was about!  
  
Picard: However, it doesn't seem to affect the Djinn...  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Picard: What?  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Picard: Hey Jenna, Felix has a good idea.  
  
Jenna: What?  
  
Picard: You'll see, Felix is going back to see how Akfubu is doing.  
  
*back in Kibombo*  
  
Jenna: Me and Felix are off to give a visit to see how Akfubu is doing.  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Picard: Okay, why do I have a strange feeling that if we let you two go, the entire village is going after us?  
  
Jenna: Don't worry, we've got everything figured out.  
  
Picard: That did not help my conscious.  
  
*in Akfubu's room*  
  
Akfubu: EEP! It's you! *points at Jenna*  
  
Akfubu's dad: *raises eyebrow*  
  
Akfubu: I-I mean, wh-who are you t-to come here? W-what do you wish?  
  
Jenna: *holds back laughter* We've just come to pay you back the orb. We couldn't have done that without you.  
  
Akfubu: And you helped me too... *cowers from Jenna*  
  
Akfubu's dad: You helped these people.  
  
Jenna: *pushes Felix forward with her weapon*  
  
Felix: ... *glares*  
  
Jenna: *cringes* *thinking* Even though I have no clue what he just said, that was really scary.  
  
Felix: *holds out sparkly object*  
  
Akfubu: Oooo... pretty... MINE! *his hand brushes against Felix's*  
  
Felix: *smirks* ...  
  
Akfubu: *poof!*  
  
Akfubu's dad: What just happened? Where did he go?  
  
Jenna: *cracking up* He was called back to the statue.  
  
Akfubu's dad: I await his return!  
  
Jenna & Felix: *leave*  
  
*back with the others*  
  
Saturos: *eyeing Jenna* I'll be staying with this group from now on due to past experiences. And if anyone tries to read my mind again, I will not be responsible for my actions.  
  
Sheba: *shudders*  
  
Bane: *wakes up* Hey! Where am I? Ew! Lint! *picks lint out of ear*  
  
Steel: Where am I?  
  
Bans: You're in Felix's linty pocket! Look around! *hops into preferred pocket*  
  
Steel: Hey! *jumps into different pocket beside Bane*  
  
Bane: I didn't know that pocket existed!  
  
Steel: Neither did I!  
  
Sheba: -.-; They were knocked out the entire time?  
  
Mia: Apparently, let's go!  
  
*all find Garoh*  
  
Sheba: We find the strangest places! Look! Everyone's wearing black!  
  
Mia: Did someone die?  
  
Picard: I've read about things like that... They're werewolves!  
  
Jenna: That's so cool! ^.^ Have you ever heard of vampires anywhere?  
  
Picard: Not that I know of.  
  
Jenna: Damn!  
  
Saturos: So, these are the kings of conversations you have.  
  
Jenna: Apparently...  
  
Saturos: Mia must know a lot about maps. She's like a guide for you?  
  
Jenna: Um... that's one way of putting it. We do always get where we want.  
  
Everyone: *wandering around Garoh*  
  
Picard: Look! *points*  
  
*werewolf goes in and out of rock*  
  
Picard: Oh! He used Reveal! I've never seen that used before!  
  
Sheba: *muttering* He should meet Ivan...  
  
Picard: *didn't hear* I'm guessing there is some source of power that was mentioned in the books I've read. It talked of a source able to give people there powers.  
  
Sheba: *muttering again* This guy is too curious about all those things he's read in those books of his...  
  
Mia: Just how many books have you read?!?  
  
Picard: ...  
  
Felix: ...!  
  
Picard: ...  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Picard: No, I can't speak Felixian that well.  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Mia: What about my question?  
  
Picard: No comment.  
  
Mia: Alright already! Lets go find this power!  
  
All: *find Air's rock* *get inside after a heck of a long time*  
  
Sheba: That used up a lot of Psynergy...  
  
Random Monster: *appears*  
  
Everyone: *groans*  
  
Saturos: *glares*  
  
Random Monsters: *disintegrate*  
  
Mia: Well that was cool.  
  
Jenna: *hugs Saturos*  
  
Saturos: * is caught off balance* O.O *falls*  
  
Jenna: ^_^;  
  
Sheba: Let's keep moving, c'mon!  
  
Felix: ... *runs ahead* ...  
  
Picard: Um, Jenna, Felix wants to warn y-  
  
Jenna: AAHHH!!! TIKIS! NOOO!!! *runs in opposite direction*  
  
Picard: I tried to warn you.  
  
Jenna: *huddled in corner* They're out to get me... *eye twitches*  
  
Saturos: *shudders* Alright, I'll wait outside with you if you want.  
  
Jenna: No, I have a score to settle. *mutters something about tikis taking over the world*  
  
Saturos: I'll be waiting outside, incase anyone wants to come out. *eyes Jenna*  
  
Mia: *shutters* *whispers to Sheba* Would it be a smart thing to leave the two of them alone?  
  
Sheba:* whispers back* Probable not...  
  
End of Part 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fizz: We apologize for making Picard sound a little Kraden-ish...poor Picard.  
  
Hail: You would be like that two if you were stuck in Lemuria that long.  
  
Fizz: Despite how cool it is.  
  
Umbriel: Now You can all review!  
  
Hail: You think they will?  
  
Umbriel: They better!  
  
Fizz: What if we beg?  
  
Umbriel: That might work...  
  
Umbriel & Fizz: PLEEEEASE review!!!  
  
Hail: You're all embarrassing, you know that???  
  
Umbriel & Fizz: ^_^ 


	4. They get knocked down but they get up ag...

Umbriel: I didn't get as far as I wanted to...  
  
Hail: And it's late.  
  
Umbriel: It's not late!  
  
Hail: Same thing.  
  
Fizz: Shame on you!  
  
Umbriel: I've been really tired and if I wrote it any sooner... it wouldn't have been worse!  
  
Hail: Sure...  
  
Umbriel: Hey! Anyhoo, lets put it this way, if I owned Golden Sun, it would be so much different! That is why I wrote this, to show what might have happened!  
  
Fizz: Meaning she doesn't own Golden Sun! ^_^  
  
Hail: You're scarring me. -.-;  
  
Umbriel: We also apologize for the character bashing that is in this chapter. There is a lot of it, but it's meant to be humorous!  
  
Hail: -.-; She made a point of knocking out as many characters as she could...  
  
Umbriel: Eh...heh...heh... Um, let's begin!  
  
Alternate Solutions: They get knocked down...but they get up again  
  
*inside Air's Rock*  
  
Mia: This whole tiki thing is getting old...  
  
Jenna: Why are there so many?  
  
Sheba: Lets just keep going and maybe we'll find something.  
  
Jenna: *walks up to random Tiki* Hmmm... Mia? Do you think this is an old Tiki of a young one?  
  
Mia: *walks over* Well, it's relatively bumpy and there are a lot of lines. I think it's an old tiki.  
  
Jenna: Good. *explodes tiki* I didn't really want to kill a young one.  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Picard: But what if we needed that tiki there?  
  
Jenna: *walks over to Picard and pats him on the back* You're smart, you'll think of something.  
  
All: *enter room with REALLY big tiki*  
  
Jenna: NOOO!!! *runs out of Air's Rock*  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Picard: You're right...  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Picard: O_O Uh-oh.  
  
Felix: *glares* ...  
  
Sheba: What's he saying?  
  
Picard: You don't want to know, trust me, you DON'T want to know.  
  
Sheba: right...  
  
Mia: Picard is he saying what I think he's saying?  
  
Picard: That depends.  
  
Mia: Is he? *looks at the door to Air's Rock*  
  
Picard: Probably.  
  
Sheba: WHAT'S GOING ON!?!  
  
Picard: Let's not think about that now.  
  
Mia: For once I don't feel clueless!  
  
Sheba: -.-  
  
*all find tablet*  
  
Tablet: *has a writing on it that says 'Place Hand Here'"  
  
Sheba: *raises eyebrow* No, I really don't want to know. *places hand*  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Picard: Even I didn't understand that.  
  
Sheba: *starts floating* Hey! Put me down!  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Picard: So that's the translation of '...'?  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Picard: -.- That was an insult, wasn't it?  
  
Sheba: Help me!  
  
Mia: *not hearing Sheba* What was an insult?  
  
Picard: He said I sound like Kraden...  
  
Mia: Ouch, Felix! That was very rude!  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Picard: My esteem just went way down.  
  
Mia: It's okay Picard, we'll get back at him.  
  
Sheba: AAH! *falls with the tablet on to Felix*  
  
Felix: x.x  
  
Sheba: Thanks for breaking my fall.  
  
Mia: *helps up Sheba*  
  
Felix: x.x  
  
Mia: There Picard, Sheba did it for you.  
  
Sheba: What did I do?  
  
Mia: Felix said Picard sounded like Kraden.  
  
Sheba: Wow, that's pretty bad.  
  
Picard: -.- Thanks.  
  
Felix: x.x  
  
All: *exit Air's Rock*  
  
Felix: ... *glares*  
  
Picard: *steps away from Felix*  
  
Mia: Wait? Where's Jenna and Saturos?  
  
Sheba: Forget Saturos, where's Jenna!  
  
Mia: Um, I think it might be smart to find Saturos based on the fact that he's really strong if you haven't noticed? He can help us with the annoying critters!  
  
Sheba: 'Annoying critters'???  
  
Felix: ..!  
  
Picard: What about Emus?  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Picard: -.- He's afraid of Emus...  
  
Felix: ... *glares*  
  
Picard: Whatever, we still have to at least find Jenna.  
  
All others: *nod*  
  
Felix: ...!  
  
Picard: True, I don't think leaving Saturos and Jenna alone is a good idea either. We have to find them.  
  
Felix: ... *goes of behind some rocks*  
  
Picard: He said, "I'm going to find my little sister and if anything happened to her I will kill whoever did it."  
  
Mia: How do you get all that from '...'?  
  
Picard: Felixian is a very complex language.  
  
Sheba: Complex?  
  
Felix: *comes back with frazzled looking Jenna* ... *glares*  
  
Picard: He couldn't find Saturos...  
  
Jenna: Let go of me! *annoyed*  
  
Saturos: *comes up behind Felix* you annoy me. *whacks Felix on the back of the head*  
  
Felix: *drops Jenna* x.x  
  
Jenna: x.x  
  
Everyone: *looks at Felix*  
  
Sheba: You're carrying him Picard.  
  
Picard: But-  
  
Everyone else: *glares*  
  
Picard: O.O Okay, Okay!  
  
Saturos: *picks up Jenna*  
  
*everyone gets to a desert*  
  
Saturos: *sighs* I know a short cut through here, come on.  
  
Mia: But why are we going here anyway?  
  
Saturos: *glares* Because we're going to meet up with Alex!  
  
Mia: ^_^ Okey Dokie!  
  
Saturos: *rolls eyes*  
  
All: *get through desert and into town*  
  
*at the inn*  
  
Jenna: *wakes up* Where am I?  
  
Saturos: We traveled through a desert and into a town with a broken boat. We were supposed to meet Alex here but it appears he left.  
  
Jenna: Uh-oh... o.0;  
  
Mia: What do you mean Alex isn't here?!?  
  
Innkeeper: *scared* H-he just left a little w-while ago. Said he was going to some Champa place. You might be able to use the boat that we have - if you can repair it.  
  
Mia: *runs off and fixes most of the boat* NOO! Can't fix it all!!!  
  
Everybody else: -.-;;;  
  
Sheba: Why don't we go up to this Champa thing now that we can use Picard's ship.  
  
Mia: Yah! *runs off*  
  
Picard: Sheba, why did you have to say that! She led us THROUGH SEVERAL RIVERS already! We're all wet because Mia decides to the direct route!  
  
Sheba: ^.^; heh heh... oops!  
  
Saturos: Damn water...  
  
Jenna: *grumbling* I hate being wet...  
  
All: *get to boat*  
  
Mia: *climbs on board* Let's go!  
  
Picard: My ship!  
  
Saturos: This ship is Lemurian correct?  
  
Picard: Correct...  
  
Mia: ^_________^  
  
Saturos: Then you need to use that orb before it can start sailing.  
  
Mia: O.O  
  
Picard: *looks at Mia* Uh-Oh...  
  
Jenna: Let's move people!  
  
Mia: *dashes off* DIE CRITTER THINGS!  
  
Picard: ??? *finds Mia killing monsters* Why are there monsters on my ship? They could damage it! *helps Mia kill monsters*  
  
Everyone Else: *watching Picard & Mia beat up monsters*  
  
*everyone gets to a big room*  
  
Picard: We finally made it, and killed all the monsters on my ship.  
  
Mia: ^_^ Monsters all gone! We can finally start moving... and we're traveling by boat!!!  
  
Boat: *Starts moving*  
  
Picard: Lemuria is over that way *points to fog* Champa's that way *points north*  
  
Mia: Alex... or Lemuria...Alex... or Lemuria... I can't decide! This is cruel and very unusual punishment! *steering ship*  
  
Picard: Why is Mia steering the ship? Oh, that's right, Felix is knocked out, I'm in charge of Felix, Sheba's seasick, and both Jenna and Saturos couldn't be bothered!  
  
Felix: ... *blinks*  
  
Picard: You're awake!  
  
Felix: ... *glares*  
  
Picard: You're on a boat- Mia's steering. I'm not exactly sure where to.  
  
Felix: ...! *goes off to find Mia*  
  
Mia: Why is this happening to me???  
  
Felix: *takes wheel and heads towards Lemuria*  
  
Mia: That's one way of doing it... *blinks*  
  
Felix: *is steering the ship* ...  
  
Mia: *runs off* Picard? Where are you? I need you to translate something!  
  
Felix: *rolls eyes*  
  
Boat: *enters fog*  
  
Sheba: Lets just get this over with. What do we do now?  
  
Felix: *steers ship around rock*  
  
Sheba: I really don't feel good.  
  
Felix: *still steering ship around rock*  
  
Sheba: Ow... x.x  
  
Mia: Not another one...  
  
Picard: Look! That current stopped! Felix, how did you know that would happen?  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Picard: You were BORED?!?  
  
Saturos and Jenna: What happened?  
  
Picard: We found how to get into Lemuria.  
  
Jenna: *looks from Felix to Sheba* I'm going now... *goes out*  
  
Saturos: I see...  
  
Felix: *still steering ship*  
  
Saturos: But shouldn't you already know how to get to Lemuria?  
  
Picard: We aren't allowed out, I only got out because a tidal wave got me.  
  
Saturos: I see...  
  
Felix: *still steering ship*  
  
Saturos: What happened to Sheba? *raises eyebrow*  
  
Felix: *steers hard around rock*  
  
Everyone: *falls backwards*  
  
Saturos: Oh...  
  
Picard: I vote for Mia steering again!  
  
Mia; What's that? *points*  
  
Poseidon: *Appears* I am Poseidon... BOO!  
  
Everyone else: -.-;;;  
  
Felix: *tries to sail around Poseidon*  
  
Poseidon: You shall not Pass!  
  
Jenna: *comes back* Actually-  
  
Felix: *steers hard into Poseidon* ...! *glares*  
  
Everyone: *falls down again*  
  
Saturos: *annoyed* Who let him steer?!?  
  
Picard and Mia: *shrink back*  
  
Jenna: *tries to attack Poseidon with Tiamat* DIE!!! *doesn't work*  
  
Coal: That hurt!  
  
Scorch: That hurt my head!!  
  
Char: This goes against the DNA!!!  
  
Coal: We quit!  
  
Jenna: -.- You can't quit...  
  
Char: Why not?  
  
Jenna: That. *points at Poseidon*  
  
Poseidon: I am not a 'that'!  
  
Jenna: *annoyed* Um, yes you are.  
  
Coal: I think that we  
  
Scorch: can make an exception for That.  
  
Poseidon: No! I am Poseidon, a powerful god!  
  
Char: But That  
  
Scorch: is a much better name for you!  
  
Coal: Continue!  
  
All Djinn: *go back in Jenna's pockets squeaking to each other*  
  
Picard: Um... I forgot to mention, you need a special weapon to beat it.  
  
Saturos: *walks away grumbling*  
  
Picard: With out it, Poseidon has an impenetrable shield.  
  
Poseidon: *attacks*  
  
Mia: *Is hit* Ow... x.x  
  
Picard: I think that was his 'Watery Grave' attack.  
  
Jenna: And judging that she would have the most resistance to one of those attacks... This is not good.  
  
Picard: And he somehow missed most of us that time as well.  
  
Saturos: *comes back with Trident-like object* Is this it? *sees several adepts yelling and running around ship*  
  
Picard: How'd you get that?!?  
  
Saturos: While Jenna and I were wandering around we acquired several things. This is one.  
  
Jenna: *sees Saturos with Trident* Hurry! Chuck it at Poseidon!  
  
Picard: *mumbling and shaking head* I won't ask how you 'acquired' that...  
  
Saturos: *throws Trident at Poseidon*  
  
*fight commences*  
  
Poseidon: *dies*  
  
Jenna: How does a god die?  
  
Picard: I think it was a fake... There's Lemuria!  
  
Felix: *revives Sheba and Mia* ...  
  
Picard: Saturos?  
  
Saturos: What?  
  
Picard: Um, I think you should look out for Felix, he's threatening you.  
  
Saturos: *raises eyebrow* I'm not to worried. *pulls Jenna closer*  
  
Felix: *gets really mad* ... *walks up to Saturos* ...! *knocks out Saturos*  
  
Everyone else: o.0;  
  
Sheba: Does Felix have a death wish?  
  
Picard: *looks at Jenna* What do you think? What scars me is that he had the ability to knock out Saturos. Isn't Saturos one of the if not the best Proxian warrior?  
  
Jenna: *sees red* Gah!  
  
Sheba: Well, remember that time when he randomly jumped of the lighthouse?  
  
Picard: He did WHAT?!?  
  
Jenna: *hurls fireball at Felix*  
  
Felix: *ducks*  
  
Fireball: *hits Picard*  
  
Picard: x.x  
  
Jenna: You will regret that Felix!  
  
Felix: ...!  
  
Mia: You just HAD to knock out the translator!  
  
Jenna: *has no clue what her brother just said* I will get you! *drags of Saturos*  
  
Felix: ...! *starts of after Jenna*  
  
Mia and Sheba: *hold back Felix*  
  
Mia: Oh no you don't, you'll just get KO'd again!  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Sheba: Not this again!  
  
Felix: *revives Picard*  
  
Picard: Ow... my head...  
  
Felix: ...! *points to Mia and Sheba*  
  
Picard: o.0 Um, Felix doesn't want anything to 'happen' to Jenna.  
  
Sheba and Mia: o.0;;;  
  
Mia: Can we at least try to get inside Lemuria before we think about this?  
  
Felix: ...!  
  
Picard: Alright already! Once we find a place to stay in Lemuria, I'll go find Saturos and Jenna and bring them back.  
  
All: *go to inside Lemuria*  
  
Mia: This place is so COOL!!! ^.^  
  
Picard: This is going to be a looong day...  
  
End of part 4  
  
Umbriel: That's as far as I'm going!  
  
Hail: But weren't you going to go farther?  
  
Fizz: Yah, you were going to go to Champa!  
  
Umbriel: Um... Oops? It ended up to long and it seemed like a good place to stop!  
  
Hail: Reviews are welcome! 


	5. Very Temporary Sanity

Umbriel: All done!  
  
Hail: Wow, that defiantly took the longest to update...  
  
Umbriel: Hush you.  
  
Fizz: Weee!!! Fun! Read!  
  
Umbriel: Same disclaimers apply. Yep...  
  
Alternate Solutions: Very Temporary Sanity  
  
Picard: *sigh* What I do for temporary sanity. *walks out of Lemuria*  
  
Jenna: *has revived Saturos and is now cranky* Stupid older brothers getting in the way...  
  
Saturos: Jenna, I'll deal with him.  
  
Jenna: No, I want to deal with him.  
  
Picard: He has already been 'dealt' with.  
  
Jenna & Saturos: ???  
  
Picard: A healer also knows how to 'unheal'.  
  
Jenna & Saturos: o.0  
  
Picard: Come, you can stay at my uncle's home for a bit.  
  
Jenna: You have an uncle?  
  
Picard: Why should that be surprising? *confused*  
  
Jenna: *shrugs* Just imagining how old he must be.  
  
Picard: I did take offence to that.  
  
Saturos: Don't bother, she doesn't care when she's like this.  
  
All: *get to Picard's Uncle's house*  
  
Picard's Uncle: Welcome back Picard!  
  
Picard: Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, where's my mother?  
  
Picard's Uncle: Oh... I'm sorry, ... she died.  
  
Picard: O.O *walks of to graveyard*  
  
Everyone else: *glares at Picard's Uncle*  
  
Picard's Uncle: What?  
  
Sheba: *points at Felix*  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Picard's Uncle: *is confused*  
  
Mia: Not this again.  
  
Felix: ... *begins to get angry*  
  
Mia: Eep!  
  
Jenna: *sweatdrop*  
  
Saturos: As we probably shouldn't disturb Picard, let's split up and look around here. Sheba and Mia, why don't you explore the area to the right, Jenna and I will take the area to the left, and Felix can try going north.  
  
Everyone: *does so*  
  
Mia: *walking* This place is so COOL! ^.^ And BLUE!!!  
  
Sheba: *also walking* I don't get you.  
  
Mia: ^________^ *starts skipping* Hey, look! A house! *goes up to door and knocks*  
  
Sheba: Why are you so interested in this particular house?  
  
Mia: It's bigger, and stranger, and different colors, and kind of suspicious, like if you do something special it might trigger some event which could lead us to more information-  
  
Sheba: I GET IT!!!  
  
Mia: *is quiet* *tries to open door*  
  
Door: *does not open*  
  
Sheba: Doesn't that strike you as rude?  
  
Mia: It's locked.  
  
Sheba: -_- I'll try going that way. *does so*  
  
Mia: Fine... now how do you get in here?!?  
  
Sheba: *walking* *sees Mia trying to clime house* ... *falls off cliff* Ow... Hey... What's that?  
  
Cow: Moo.  
  
Sheba: *looks for other cows but sees none* They have ONE cow in Lemuria... -.-.  
  
Felix: *finds Lemurian springs*  
  
Random Lemurian: So close! Must have Eclipse summon! *throws in many lucky coins*  
  
Felix: *finds random Lucky coin by using Scoop*  
  
Random Lemurian: Noo! I'm all out of Lucky coins!  
  
Felix: *tosses in Lucky coin*  
  
Dragon Head: *comes out*  
  
Random Lemurian: Hey!  
  
Dragon Head: *gives Felix Eclipse summon*  
  
Felix: ... *walks off*  
  
Random Lemurian: *gawks* No... fair...  
  
Jenna: Too much blue.  
  
Saturos: Lets see what's over here. *walks up to big building*  
  
Jenna: I don't like this place.  
  
Saturos: It has anything to you yet!  
  
Jenna: 'yet' being the key word.  
  
Saturos: *rolls eyes*  
  
Both: *go into building*  
  
Conservato: *comes out of random door*  
  
Jenna: *inches behind Saturos* I don't like this guy...  
  
Saturos: *is confused*  
  
Conservato: *gasps* Outsiders, in Lemuria? King Hydros must be notified immediately!  
  
Jenna: *hugs Saturos* We can't let him get away or we'll get kicked out of here...  
  
Saturos: ^_^ How... true... *casts Fireball*  
  
Conservato: *dies*  
  
Jenna: *sparkle sparkle* Cool...  
  
Saturos: Let's leave.  
  
Jenna: Yah.  
  
Sheba: What?  
  
Cow: o_o *staring at Sheba*  
  
Sheba: What?  
  
Cow: *does absolutly nothing*  
  
Sheba: -_-  
  
Cow: MOO!  
  
*at Picard's house*  
  
Saturos: Ah, Felix, did you find anything?  
  
Felix: ... *glares*  
  
Saturos: -_-; Never mind.  
  
Jenna: Hey, Sheba and Mia aren't here...  
  
Saturos: Uh, oh.  
  
Jenna: We better find them, hopefully they haven't gotten kicked out yet.  
  
All: *exit*  
  
Mia: *has climed up to ledge* Buahahaha! Hey, I see Sheba!  
  
Sheba: *is mind reading cow*  
  
Cow's thoughts: -and so I was abandoned to this strange place. It didn't take me long to realize that I had to get home. however-  
  
Jenna: *walks in* Mia? Sheba?  
  
Mia: Up here! ^.^  
  
Jenna: ??? Mia, why and how did you get up there?  
  
Mia: I climed.  
  
Saturos: *comes over* *sees Mia at top of house* *doesn't get it*  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Jenna: STOP SNEAKING UP BEHIND US FELIX!  
  
Saturos: Jenna? Are you sure you aren't overreacting? He didn't actually say anything.  
  
Felix: ... ... *glares*  
  
Jenna: Where's Sheba?  
  
Mia: *points*  
  
All: *look*  
  
Sheba: *still mind reading cow*  
  
Cow's thoughts: -Next thing I know I'm on this cliff...*  
  
Sheba: *stops mind reading cow* Poor cow.  
  
Cow: Moo.  
  
Jenna: Hey! Get up here!  
  
Sheba: I'm stuck, I've already tried to clime back up.  
  
Felix: *uses growth* ...  
  
Sheba: Thanks Felix, listening to that cow's rather depressing and dull life story was boring.  
  
Jenna: Life story?!?  
  
Sheba: I was bored.  
  
Mia: Hey everybody! Come on up!  
  
Sheba: How?  
  
Mia: Climb! Like me!  
  
Jenna: How 'bout no.  
  
Saturos: And if you get caught?  
  
Mia: *thinks* I'll run and hide?  
  
Jenna: And how will that help?  
  
Mia: They won't find me!  
  
Jenna: -.-  
  
Mia: Come on!  
  
Saturos: *rolls eyes* Did you knock?  
  
Mia: Tried, it's locked.  
  
Jenna: -.-; You checked?  
  
Mia: Yah, and I'm going in whether I'm accompanied of not.  
  
Sheba: Wait! *starts to climb house*  
  
Jenna: Why are you going?  
  
Sheba: To save anyone who might live here!  
  
Jenna: Good point. Saturos? You coming?  
  
Saturos: Why not?  
  
All: *get to top*  
  
Mia: Is Felix coming?  
  
All who are climbing: *turn to Felix*  
  
Felix: *uses latch on rope* ... *climbs up rope and up to Mia*  
  
Sheba: Couldn't he have done that sooner?  
  
Mia: ^.^ That looked like fun! I wanna try!  
  
Everyone else: -_-;;;  
  
Sheba: We climbed up this far, we're going in.  
  
All: *go in*  
  
Mia: Who's that person?  
  
Jenna: Maybe the one that lives here?  
  
Mia: Oh. *goes up to person* Sorry for interrupting you but the door was locked.  
  
Person: *turns* Yikes! How'd you get in?  
  
Jenna: Oh, no. I can't watch.  
  
Mia: I climbed, I thought this place might be empty. It's so big and cool and old.  
  
Person: Oh, my name is Lupna. You're outsiders aren't you.  
  
Mia: Why yes, though you don't look like you're from here either.  
  
Lupna: That's because I'm not. Bring your friends over here, it's been a while sense I've had guests.  
  
Saturos: *notices cob webs and such* Really?  
  
Jenna: Should we trust him?  
  
Sheba: I don't know!  
  
Jenna: Oh well, if he's a threat we can just treat him like that other one we met earlier, right Saturos?  
  
Saturos: Correct.  
  
Lupna: Just answer one question for me. How did you get here?  
  
Mia: By boat.  
  
Jenna: *whispers* I think he knew that...  
  
Mia: Oh... We went in Picard's boat!  
  
Jenna: -.-;  
  
Lupna: Oh, Picard, such a nice studious boy.  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Lupna: Excuse me?  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Sheba: Do you know what he said?  
  
Lupna: Something about a Djinni in his pocket.  
  
Bane: *jumps out*  
  
Lupna: Oh my!  
  
Bane: He got lint in my pocket! *points at Felix*  
  
Char: *bounces away from Jenna* That is against  
  
Coal: the DNA!!!  
  
Lupna: Deoxyribonucleic Acid?  
  
Everyone else: ???  
  
Lupna: Never mind.  
  
Bane: I reject to this treatment.  
  
Dew: *jumps from Mia* I will serve as the judge. Who will be the jury?  
  
Scorch: Hail, Sheba, Char, and Coal will be the jury.  
  
Mia: What are they doing?  
  
Jenna: They're trying to put Felix on trial.  
  
Saturos: Fine with me.  
  
Dew: Everybody quiet! *bangs tail against floor* This session has begun. Will the defendant state his case.  
  
Jenna: Objection!  
  
Dew: Overruled!  
  
Mia: It's rigged.  
  
Jenna: I can see that.  
  
Char: We find him  
  
Coal: Guilty as charged!  
  
Hail: I agree.  
  
Sheba: I swear I had no say in this.  
  
Fizz: *slips Sheba 50 gold* *whispers*Now what do you say?  
  
Sheba: -.-  
  
Mia: What happened to the defendant having any say?  
  
Dew: Do not speak out! Overruled! *bangs tale against the floor again*  
  
Felix: -.- ...  
  
Dew: I sentence you to... three weeks of random chatter!  
  
Everyone: *cringes*  
  
Mist: This will be SO much fun! I wanna help! Felix! Let's talk about the ship! ^.^  
  
Mia: Well, whatever.  
  
Lupna: What was that about?  
  
Sheba: Random Djinni antics.  
  
Mia: Randomness is good!  
  
Jenna: Not always.  
  
Lupna: Anyway, I have to go to see King Hydros, if you wish to come you may. Being friends of Picard I'm sure he wouldn't mind.  
  
Mia: Sure!  
  
Jenna: Is the castle or whatever the King lives in nice?  
  
Lupna: Oh, it's very grand, follow me. *trys to open door* Oop, it's stuck...  
  
Saturos: *rolls eyes* Stand back. *blasts door*  
  
Door: *dies*  
  
Jenna: Pretty fire... *sparkle sparkle*  
  
Lupna: Interesting, but your paying for it.  
  
Sauros: *glares*  
  
Lupna: *glares back*  
  
Jenna, Sheba, and Mia: o.0  
  
Jenna: He's going against Saturos?  
  
Sheba: May I suggest NOT angering him?  
  
Saturos: *creates fireball in hand*  
  
Lupna: Never mind.  
  
*at King Hydros's mansion*  
  
King Hydros: Picard and I have been waiting for you Lupna. What's this? Who are those others?  
  
Felix: ...  
  
King Hydros: Speak clearly now!  
  
Felix: !!!  
  
King Hydros: No need to yell! Hello Felix, Sheba, Mia, Jenna. *nods to each*  
  
Saturos: My name is Saturos.  
  
King Hydros: And what are you doing here?  
  
Saturos: I am with Jenna.  
  
Felix: *glares*  
  
King Hydros: Really, now.  
  
Felix: ...  
  
King Hydros: Explain.  
  
Felix: ... ... ...  
  
King Hydros: Felix, could you try to speak aloud?  
  
Picard: Um, we think it is uh... not possible for him to do so...  
  
King Hydros: Anyway, what were we going to talk about, ah yes. Please come here everyone. *all gather around piece of glass in the floor*  
  
Glass floor: *has picture of a pink flower on it*  
  
King Hydros: Let me show you a map.  
  
Glass floor: *doesn't change*  
  
King Hydros: Ahem!  
  
Glass floor: *switches to picture of cow*  
  
Sheba: *shudders*  
  
King Hydros: *mutters something under breath to floor*  
  
Glass floor: *immediately changes to a map*  
  
King Hydros: This is what Weyard looked like when Lupna came here...  
  
Glass floor: *changes to picture of another map*  
  
King Hydros: This is what it use to be before the lighthouses were built.  
  
Everyone: Ooo...  
  
Saturos: Which is why we are lighting the lighthouses.  
  
Sheba: But I thought you were trying to-  
  
Jenna: *covers Sheba's mouth* *whispering* Shut up, shut up, shut up.  
  
King Hydros: *ignores* You knew? Well then I guess I don't have to explain.  
  
Mia: Explain?  
  
Sheba: Explain what?  
  
Saturos: I'll explain later, let's just get out of this place. *glares*  
  
Mia: *to Jenna* What's up with him?  
  
Jenna: Number 1... he's Saturos. Number 2... the watery blueness is getting to him.  
  
King Hydros: Just one more thing... have you seen Conservato?  
  
Jenna: Don't think so.  
  
All: *leave*  
  
The end!  
  
Umbriel: And I STILL haven't gotten very far!!!  
  
Fizz: Yah, your slow.  
  
Umbriel: Hey!  
  
Mist: The ship is so cool and big and cute-  
  
Hail: Cute???  
  
Umbriel: Stay tuned for the next installment!!!!!!! 


End file.
